Hocus Pocus : YuGiOh Style
by Wolf-blades-wings
Summary: What the group didn’t know was that a pair of yellow eyes was watching them from the window. They didn’t like the fact that the kids were going into the old house, and therefore, kept their gaze on on eerie looking candle inside. YugixOC KaibaxOC MarikxOC
1. Busy Morning

1

Hocus Pocus : Yu-Gi-Oh Style

Disclaimer I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Hocus Pocus, but I do own the OC's Cora and Evee and Shadow.

**Chapter One- Busy Morning**

**Cora's P.O.V**

Evee and I were taking everyone on a Halloween trip to Salem, Oregon. A trip that we took every year. But of course, we had to be on time for the flight.

**Narrarator P.O.V**

"Joey, Tristan, are you guys ready yet?" Cora called down the hall.

"Almost!" Joey called back.

"Well, we have to be at the airport in twenty minutes," Cora called back. Cora and her best friend Evee had just moved to Domino City, and have become a part of Yugi's big group of friends. Cora was as tall Yugi, but size never mattered to her because she was a sorceress. Cora and Yugi had started dating shortly after they met. As did Evee and Marik. Evee was a half vampire. Well, until Halloween of course. On a full moon on Halloween night, Evee was a full fledged vampire. Which she loved.

"Cora, phone," said Tea, holding the phone out to her newest friend. Cora took it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hiya!" came Evee's voice from the other end.

"Evee, where are you?" asked Cora.

"At the airport waiting for you," replied Evee.

"Sorry Eve," said Cora. "Is Marik with you?"

"Yup," said Evee. "And Kaiba and Mokuba just arrived!"

"Okay, so you just need-" Cora started, but she was cut off by Joey screaming

"What's that?" asked Evee.

"I don't know," said Cora. Then Joey came running down the hall.

"Black cat! Black cat!" he screamed. A small black cat ran after him, then stopped when it saw Cora.

"Ugh. Joey, that's Shadow. He's the nieghborhood cat," explained Cora. The gang was staying at her apartment.

"How did he get in here?" asked Tristan, coming out of his room.

"Cat door," said Cora. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm on the phone,"

"Girls," Joey and Tristan muttered in unison as they walked back down the hall.

"Sorry about that Evee," said Cora.

"That's okay. Just get here _before _the next melinum," said Evee.

"I'm trying," said Cora.

"Try harder," Cora heard Kaiba's voice in the backround.

"Shut up, jerk," Evee stated to Kaiba. "See you soon I hope," she said to Cora. The two hung up. Cora walked down the hall and banged on everyone's door.

"Let's go!" she called.Everyone came out. "Since you all took _forever," _started Cora "we'll just have to go my way,".

"Why does that not sound like a good thing?" asked Joey.


	2. Welcome to Salem

1

Disclaimer: Do I own Yu-Gi-Oh? No. Do I own Hocus Pocus? No. Do I own a giant 3-headed, fire breathing dragon? No. Do I own the OC's? Yes. Does any of this matter in real life? No.

**Chapter Two- Welcome to Salem**

"Oh come on Joey," said Cora. "Don't tell me you're afraid of a little magic travel,"

"I'm not!" said Joey, trying to act brave.

"No one's ever died from doing this, right?" asked Tristan.

"No," said Cora. "But don't blame me for the loss of any fingers or limbs,". She smiled and pulled a small stone out of her pocket.

"What's that?" asked Tea. Cora just smiled. She clenched the stone in her hand. She muttered something under her breath that no one could hear. Before they knew what happened, the group was swept away in a bright, blinding white light. They all squinted but tried to keep their eyes open wide enough to see where they were. A strong, cold wind blew around them. It seemed to swirl. As the group spiraled down, the white slowly turned to grey. Then it faded darker and darker until it was black. All the while the wind blew. Then the black faded to a dark grey. As they traveled further, the grey got lighter. It continued until it was, once again, a blinding white light. Finally, they were dropped out of the vortex.

"Cora, what just happened?" asked Tristan.

"Nothin'" said Cora. She put the stone back in her pocket.

"Where are we?" asked Yugi.

"We're behind the airport. Evee, Marik, Kaiba, and Mokuba should be waiting for us in the front," said Cora. Everyone followed her to the front.

"There you are!" exclaimed a familiar voice. Evee came running up to them. "It's about time! It only took you, what? A century,"

"We get the point," said Cora. "But maybe we should get inside,"

The group walked inside the airport and about 20 minutes later, boarded their flight. The seating was like this, Yugi and Cora sat together, Evee and Marik, Joey and Tristan, Mokuba and Tea, and Kaiba and...a girl he had never met before. The girl seemed nice enough. She had long brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was flipping through the pages of a book she seemed very interested in. At first, the girl didn't even notice that Kaiba was there. But soon enough, a couple minutes after the plane lifted into the air, she looked up at him.

"Hello," she said. Her voice sounded beautiful to Kaiba. Like an angel's. Soft and sweet.

"H-hi," he managed to stutter. He hoped she didn't notice. But, lucky for him, if she did, she didn't show it.

"My name's Krystal," she said.

"Mine's K-Kaiba," he stammered. She took no notice of Kaiba's stuttering. She didn't seem to care.

"Are you going for vacation or going home?" Krystal asked.

"Vacation," said Kaiba. "You?"

"Home," she said. She went back to her book. Once everyone was allowed to take off they're seat belts, Krystal closed her book again. "I just have to check on my sister," she said, standing up. She walked toward the back of the plane. Once she was out of earshot, Mokuba, who sitting directly behind his older brother, kicked the back of Kaiba's seat.

"Who's she, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Her name's Krystal," said Kaiba, returning back to normal.

"Do you like her?" asked Tea, who had overheard the conversation.

"What?...No!" Kaiba, of course, didn't want to admit he had feelings for Krystal. After all, he hardly knew her!

"Leave him alone," said Cora.

"Yeah, come on Tea," said Evee. Kaiba sighed. He'd never thought he'd say this, but thank God for those two! After a while Krystal came back. She sat in her seat and took interest in her book. Around the middle of the flight, Evee got bored. She reached over and poked Cora's arm.

"Can we tell them the story?" asked Evee. Cora sighed and nodded.

"What story?" asked Marik.

"You'll see," replied Evee with a grin.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" asked Marik. Evee just laughed. She had been waiting for weeks to tell the gang the story of the Sanderson sisters.

"Okay, Evee, get everyone's attention," said Cora. Evee nodded. She kicked the back of the seat in front of her where Mokuba was sitting.

"Mokuba, tell Tea and Kaiba we have something to tell you guys," she demanded. Mokuba nodded and got the attention of his brother and Tea, while Cora got the attention of Joey and Tristan. Once everyone was listening, Evee began.

"Okay, this is a true story that takes place in Salem, right around the area we're staying," she began. Joey shuddered.

"Are you scared already?" asked Tristan.

"No!" Joey defended. "It's just...really cold in here,". Evee laughed then continued her story.

"300 years ago, there lived three witch sisters. Sara, Mary, and Winifred. The sisters feared growing old, and the discovered a way to stay young. They had to steal the lives of children," Evee stated. Joey slumped down in his seat.

"It's just a story, it's just a story, it's just a story," he told himself. Evee had to stop telling the story long enough to laugh out loud at Joey.

"Shut up!" Joey shouted at her. He grabbed a magizine from the pocket of the seat in front of him and threw it at Evee. Evee caught it and looked at the cover. She giggled.

"Nice choice," she said, turning the magizine so that Joey could see it. It was the latest issue of _Seventeen _(A/N: A real magizine I don't own). Joey turned red in the face as everyone else laughed.

"Anyway," said Cora, deciding to spare Joey and continue the story. "One day, the sisters lured a young girl named Emily to their house. When Emily's brother Zachary awoke to find his little sister gone, and smoke coming out of the chimney at the witches house, way off in the woods, he became frightened for his sisters life,"

"He ran into the woods to find Emily, hoping it wasn't too late," continued Evee. "But, unfortunately, he was. The witches had already given Emily the life sucking potion,"

"But Zachary wasn't going to leave without a fight," Cora took over. "He knew he still had a small chance of saving his sister. But, of course, the Sanderson sisters didn't see him as much of a threat. In fact, they beat him up pretty good,"

"They finished off Emily, and turned back to Zachary," continued Evee. "They still needed a punishment for him since he interrupted them. And Winifred found the perfect one,"

"She flipped through her spell book and found a spell that would turn Zachary Binx, his full name, into a black cat for all eternity. Zachary was devastated. Now, he had no chance of being reunited with his sister any time soon," continued Cora.

"That night, the Sanderson sisters were hanged," stated Evee. "But not before preforming one last spell. Winifred created a thing called the black flame candle,"

"Legend has it, that if lighten by a duelist on the night of a full moon on Halloween, the candle will bring the witches back from the dead," said Cora.

"And that's the story of the Sanderson sisters," finished Evee. Joey shuddered.

"Joey, it's not _that _scary," said Cora.

"It's just a bunch of hocus pocus," said Kaiba.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," said Krystal. "Everything your friends just said is true,". Kaiba shrugged. He didn't believe in that junk. Krystal turned to Cora and Evee. "Are you two from Salem?" she asked.

"No," said Evee. "I'm from Transylvania,"

"And I'm from Egypt," said Cora.

"Oh, Transylvania. Home of Dracula," said Krystal. Everyone could tell she was into that sort of stuff.

"Yup. I've been to Dracula's castle before," said Evee.

"Awesome!" said Krystal. "And, Cora, you say you're from Egypt?"

"Yes," said Cora. "Not that impressive,"

"Are you kidding? That's awesome!" said Krystal. "Been to any interesting places?"

"Valley of the Kings," said Cora. Everyone looked at her.

"You never told us that!" exclaimed Marik.

"Never seemed important," said Cora.

"Attention passengers, we have reached our destination, Salem, Oregon. Please fasten your seat belts and prepare for landing," said the flight attendant. Everyone did so. Some, they were back were back on the ground. Once off the plane, a girl, about Mokuba's age, ran up to Krystal.

"Hey Michelle," said Krystal.

"Hiya!" said Michelle. "Can we get our stuff now?"

"Yes," Krystal nodded.

_This must be her sister, _Kaiba thought. Krystal looked at him.

"See you around," she said. She and Michelle walked to baggage claim, leaving Kaiba had everyone else behind.

"Well," said Evee, "welcome to Salem!"

A/N

Hiya! Sorry If I didn't update as soon as you hoped. I've been really busy! I hope you liked this chapter!

Wolf-blades-wings


	3. This is your house!

1Disclaimer: Uh-huh, sure. I own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I ten flying pigs in my backyard.

**Sarah the Slayer: Thanx for reviewing!**

**Chapter 3- _This _is _Your_ House!**

After they left baggage claim, the group went outside to get a taxi to the house.

"Okay, since we're a big group, we'll go in two or three different cabs," said Evee. Everyone nodded.

"So, Evee, you, me, Marik, and Yugi can go in one," said Cora.

"Tristan, Joey and I can go together," said Tea.

"Okay, then Kaiba, you and Mokuba go in the third," said Evee. Kaiba just nodded. His mind was still on Krystal. They walked outside and hailed three taxies. Cora, Evee, Marik, and Yugi went in the first one so that the girls could point out directions to their house. Once they started moving, Marik turned to Cora.

"So," he started. Cora looked at him. "You've been to the Valley of the Kings?"

"Well, it's not like I went there legally or anything," said Cora. The boys looked shocked as Evee began to laugh. The taxi driver seemed more interested in the baseball game he had tuned the radio to than anything a bunch of kids had to say.

"You're not a criminal, are you?" Yugi asked. Cora shook her head.

"No," she said. "I was having a sleep over with some of my friends and at about midnight, we got really bored and since I lived near the Valley of the Kings, we gave ourselves a late-night tour. We're not criminals,". Marik and Yugi sighed with relief as Evee was just coming out of her laughing fit. The taxi driver seemed hypnotized by the ball game.

"Yet," Cora added. Everyone, except the clueless driver, started laughing hysterically.

"Did you go into any tombs?" asked Marik. Cora nodded.

"Who's?" asked Yugi. Evee was still laughing.

"King Tutankamen's," said Cora.

"Isn't his supposed to be cursed?" asked Marik.

"I'm not dead yet," said Cora. Then, they noticed the driver had turned and asked them a question.

"Come again," said Evee, now down to small, controllable giggles.

"Right or left?" asked the annoyed driver who's name they'd all forgotten.

"Right," said Evee.

"Then go straight, left, straight, and continue on until you come to a hill," added Cora.

"Go up the hill?" asked the driver.

"Yup," said Evee. "It's the house on top of the hill,". The diver nodded and turned the volume up on the radio as he began to drive again. The laughter must have made the game hard to hear. The driver took Cora and Evee's directions and finally pulled up in the house's driveway.

"There you go," said the driver, giving the group the only smile they'd ever seen him let out. They figured he was happy to get rid of them. They stepped out and Cora paid the driver as the others got their bags. Cora and Evee didn't bring anything since this was their house. They met on the front lawn with the others. The taxies pulled away as Cora and Evee watched their friends stare at the house in awe. It was huge. It wasn't a house. It was a mansion.

"_This _is _your_ house!" Joey exclaimed.

"Yeah," replied Evee as if it was obvious.

"Come on," said Cora. "We'll show you the inside,". Evee and Cora opened the huge oak doors and lead everyone inside the entrance hall. It wasn't too long nor too short. It didn't look too formal. White tiles covered the floor and paintings lined the white walls. There was a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"We know it looks like were two, self-absorbed, rich snobs," said Evee.

"But trust us, the rooms are lot more casual," finished Cora. She lead them into the living room. It was a big room with a bay window. The dark blue curtains were pulled back revealing the front lawn. The carpet was a lighter blue than the curtains as were the walls. A light blue couch sat in front of a small coffee table. Against the wall, facing the couch was a flat-screen TV. The girls smiled at their friend's reactions.

"Come on," said Evee. "We'll show you the bedrooms,". She led the group back into the entrance hall. At the end of the hall was a grad staircase. It had two sets of stairs, both curved and leading to the second floor. Evee smiled as the came to the top of the staircase and into the upstairs hallway. This hallway had white carpeting instead of tile. The walls were white, but there weren't as many pictures as downstairs. Evee led them to the first door on the left.

"Evee's room," explained Cora, seeing the grin on Evee's face. Evee pushed the door open and flicked on the lights. The walls were red with posters of rock bands scattered among them. Evee's bed was pushed against the back wall, underneath a window. On the wall to the left, there was a huge bookcase. From the floor up, there was about three centimeters of air separating the ceiling from the bookcase. And it was filled. The ceiling was a mural of Dracula's castle. Something to remind Evee of her hometown, Transylvania. The carpet was red and had a huge black rug in the middle. Evee smiled.

"Like it?" she asked. Everybody nodded.

"How many of those books have you read?" asked Marik.

"Almost all of them except for the ones on the top shelf," said Evee. "Come on, Cora. We'll show them your room,"

"All right," said Cora.

"You'll like it," said Evee smiling at the group, as Cora led them to the room across the hall. She opened the door and everyone gasped.

**A/N**

**Well, there you go! I know I'm not getting into much about Hocus Pocus yet, but I'm working up to it. I'll bring it up again in the next chapter. Promise! Well, TTFN and thanks for reading!**

**Wolf-blades-wings**


	4. Halloween Plans

1

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Boo-hoo!

**Vampire Shadow Princess: Of course I know you hate cliffhangers. So do lots of people. Why do you think I use them? They're fun! For me, anyway. Well, thanx for reviewing! **

**Chapter Four- Halloween Plans**

Cora's room was amazing. On the walls was a full mural of Egypt. Ongoing sand stopping for large pictures of pyramids. The colors behind the sand and pyramids were a mixture of midnight blue and dark violet, representing the night sky. Those colors also covered the ceiling. There was a small light fixture on the ceiling. Around it was the silhouette, in black paint, of a dragon. It was curved into a "C" as if it was circling the light. Small white dots around the room represented the clear stars. On the back wall was Cora's bed. Under a window, like Evee's. Along the same wall Evee had hers, there was a bookcase. Same size as Evee's, and just as full. The carpet was as badge as the Egyptian sand. Cora and Evee smiled.

"What do you think?" asked Evee.

"Amazing," said Marik.

"Incredible," replied Tea.

"Outstanding," said Yugi.

"Whoa," was all Joey and Tristan could utter.

"Pretty nice," answered Seto.

"Cool," said Mokuba. Everybody stepped into the room. The examined the walls more closely. The detail was unbelievable. Every brink on the pyramids were done individually.

"How many of these have you read?" asked Marik. He was examining the bookcase.

"Nearly all of them," said Cora. "Most of them are written in hieroglyphics,"

"You read hieroglyphics?" asked Yugi. Cora nodded.

"I write them too," she said.

"Prove it," said Tristan.

"Yeah," said Joey.

"Alright," said Cora. She stepped up to the bookcase and pulled out a book. Seto saw the title was written in English.

"Why do you have the Book of the Dead?" he asked. Cora shrugged.

"Cause I do," she replied. She opened the book and showed to everybody that it was truly written entirely written in hieroglyphics.

"Read it, Cora! Read it!" said Evee. Cora nodded and turned the book to face her.

"Chapter 30b, The chapter for not letting Ani's hearts create opposition against him in the god's domain. Osiris, the scribe Ani, saith 'My heart, my mother, my heart, my mother, my heart, my coming into being! May there be nothing to resist me at my judgment; may there be no parting of thee from me on the presence of him who keepeth the scales!' " she read. "That good enough for you?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Joey.

"Pretty cool," said Tristan. Cora but the book back.

"Thank you," she said.

"I'll show everybody their rooms," said Evee.

"Okay," said Cora. "I'll be downstairs,".

_An hour later..._

The group was in the living room eating pizza and watching TV. Joey turned to Cora and Evee.

"So, that story you guys told earlier, about those Sanderson sisters," he started.

"Yes," said Evee and Cora in unison.

"Was it really true?" Joey asked. The girls nodded.

"As true as you being an idiot," said Cora. Joey grunted.

"Don't tell me you guys believe in that hocus pocus," said Seto.

"Okay, we won't tell you," said Evee.

"We'll show you," said Cora.

"How can you show us?" asked Yugi.

"There's an old museum a few blocks over," said Cora.

"It's run down and closed, but we have a key to the place," said Evee.

"Where'd you get the key?" asked Marik.

"I have my sources," said Evee, taking another slice of pizza. Marik rolled his eyes.

"How about we take you there tomorrow night?" said Cora.

"Isn't tomorrow Halloween?" asked Tea.

"Yes," said Evee.

"And what better night to go to a haunted place than on Halloween," said Cora.

"Yeah, it's perfect," said Evee.

"I'm in," said Tristan.

"I wanna go!" exclaimed Mokuba.

"I guess I'm up to it," said Marik.

"Well, I guess I'll go," said Tea. Yugi and Joey looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll go," said Yugi. Now to convince Seto. Evee looked at Cora and winked. Cora laughed and nodded. Evee turned to Seto and gave him her legendary puppy-face (you know, the lower lip face). She folded her hands and put them under her chin.

"Please, Kaiba," she begged. She gave a small whimper.

"How long are you going to keep that up?" asked Seto.

"Until you say yes," said Evee. She whimpered again. Seto rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he said. "Anything to stop Evee from whimpering,"

"Yay!" Evee exclaimed.

"So it's settled," said Cora. "We're going to the Sanderson house,"

**A/N**

**Told you I'd bring up the Sanderson sisters! Hope you liked it, and yes, I'll continue the cliffies until the end. Yay cliffies! lol! So, anyway, just to let you know, The Egyptian Book of the Dead is a real book. What Cora read is and actual excerpt from the book. And no, I don't own it. It's too old and I'm too young for me to own it. Okay, well, TTFN.**

**Wolf-blades-wings**


	5. Airheaded Duelist

Disclaimer: I own Yu-Gi-Oh and you're a fairy. What a strange world we live in. (Translation: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and if you're a fairy, find yourself a psychiatrist so you can fix your mental problems)

**Chapter Five- Airheaded Duelist**

Around 8:30 the next night, the group was ready to go to the Sanderson house. Cora locked the front door. Then, she flipped through her key ring until she found a very old looking copper key. She slipped it off the ring and handed it to Evee.

"Don't lose it," Cora reminded. Evee sighed.

"Just because I lost my house key _once _doesn't mean I'll lose this key," she said.

"Just once?" replied Cora.

"Okay, twice," said Evee. Cora narrowed her eyes.

"Ugh! Okay, okay. It was three times," Evee admitted.

"My point exactly," replied Cora. She looked at the old key in Evee's hand. "Don't lose it,"

Cora and Evee lead the group up the stone walkway of the Sanderson house. They slowly climbed thefront steps. Evee pulled out the key, which she surprisingly didn't loose, and unlocked the door. It creaked open eerily. Tea jumped slightly in fright. She was worried something might pop out. But thankfully, nothing did.

* * *

What the group didn't know was that a pair of yellow eyes was watching them from the window. They didn't like the fact that the kids were going into the old house, and therefore, kept their gaze on on eerie looking candle inside.

* * *

The group started to wander the old house. It was dusty and smelled slightly of mold. A golden plate that read 'Witch's Brooms' hung below three old brooms. Velvet ropes hung around many objects. Plaques stood near most of the items.

* * *

The yellow eyes kept there gaze on the children. But they now took sudden interest in Seto, who was standing near the odd candle.

* * *

Cora was with Mokuba and Tea near an old book resting in a glass case.

"This is Winifred Sanderson's spell book," she said. "Given to her by the devil himself. They say the book is bound in human skin and contains the recipes for Winifred's darkest spells,"

"We get the point," said Tea. Cora laughed.

Evee then noticed Seto studying the old candle. Seto saw her.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Well, Kaiba, most people would call it a candle," Evee said. Seto narrowed his eyes at her. "Okay, okay. Just trying to be funny. The truth is that that's the black flame candle,"

"The candle from your story?" asked Seto.

"Yep," replied Evee. She glanced out the window. "And would ya look at that. It's a full moon on Halloween night,"

"Somehow that doesn't sound like a good thing," said Tea. Seto laughed slightly and noticed a lighter on the floor near the black flame candle. He picked it up.

"Hey, Evee," he said, glancing at her.

"Yes," said Evee.

"You said that if a duelist lit the candle under a full moon on Halloween night, the witches would come back, right?"

"Yes,"

"I can already see I don't like where this going," said Yugi.

"Well," here, Seto flicked on the lighter, "why don't we light it and meet them ourselves?"

"I wouldn't," said Cora.

"Why not?" asked Seto. "The stories can't be true,"

"They are true," said Evee.

"Kaiba, why don't you listen to them?" asked Marik, his temper rising. Seto lowered the flame to the wick.

"Yeah, Kaiba, let's go," said Tea.

"Please," Seto muttered. He couldn't believe everyone believed in this garbage.

"Come on, Seto," said Mokuba. "Maybe they're right. Maybe we should leave,"

"Yeah, why don't you listen to your brother, Seto," said Cora. But she was too late. Seto had lit the candle. But, nothing happened.

* * *

The cat, who's yellow eyes had been watching the group, jumped from his place at the windowsill. He squeezed himself inside through a crack in the old window.

* * *

Suddenly, the aged wooded floorboards began to tremble. Something green glowed underneath. The wood seemed to come apart. The lights died in the ancient house. Everybody had to grab onto something to stay standing. Then, as quickly as it happened, it stopped.The lights flicked back on. Everybody glanced around, wide-eyed and frightened.

They all regained stability. Tea was the first to speak up.

"All right, Kaiba, I think we've all had enough," she said.

"Yeah, maybe we better go," said Tristan. He looked over at Joey, who was clinging to one of the wooded supportbeams on the wall.

"Yeah, before Joey has a heart attack," said Evee.

"_Before!_" Joey exclaimed.

"Okay, before Joey has _another_ heart attack," replied Cora. Joey blushed, now realizing everyone was staring at him. He let go of the beam.

"Come on," said Yugi. He, Tea, Tristan and a very frightened Joey, walked to the door.

"You guys coming?" asked Joey.

"Just a sec," said Evee.

"Come on Kaiba," said Cora. She and Mokuba walked to the door.

"Yeah, come on," said Evee.

"Don't tell me you're all scared," said Seto.

"Not scared," said Evee.

"Just cautious," said Cora. Seto rolled his eyes. But then...

**A/N**

**MWAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Yay! **

**Wolf-blades-wings**


End file.
